


По ту сторону весны

by Kyooka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mini, Mystery, Rating: PG13, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Искусственная весна скрывается в ледяном сердце гор, искусственные чувства скрывают пустоту внутри. Зима скроет все, но огонек в конце пути укажет тебе выход.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По ту сторону весны

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Аурум
> 
> Примечание: Фик написан на конкурс "Mafia Wars"-2013, в команду 6927.

***

— Это несколько пошло... — говорит Мукуро, осматривая собравшихся в комнате и нехорошо щуря глаза. В блеклом свете зимнего дня его кожа практически серая, сливается с цветом стен больничных коридоров, а волосы похожи на чернильное пятно. — …приглашать на семейное торжество — новогодняя неделя, насколько я помню, ведь семейное торжество? — ради того, чтобы показать труп главы семьи. Вам так не кажется?  
  
— Хватит паясничать, — подросший до возраста младшеклассника Реборн спрыгивает с подоконника, перебивая общую напряженность атмосферы раньше, чем начинает кричать Гокудера. — Тебя позвали, потому что это по твоей части. У тебя есть перед нами обязанности, не забыл?  
  
Мукуро показательно закатывает глаза: не забыл, хотя разве такое можно забыть? Когда подписываешь контракт с дьяволом, всегда остаются неотработанные долги, за которые не откупишься никакой человеческой душой, как бы юна и хороша она не была. В его свежей жертве, правда, был небольшой изъян и отсутствовала половина наполнения, но ведь Савада Цунаеши из тех, кто ценит духовное выше материального? Игрушечный Король Ада, окруженный самыми настоящими демонами. Они стоят у него за спиной, они заключают сделки, они раздают договоры. Один такой он подписал сам, когда предпочел твердую землю под ногами бесконечному парению в затхлой воде стеклянной тюрьмы.   
  
Его персональная иллюзия свободы.  
  
— Что от меня нужно Всесильной Вонголе? — Мукуро улыбается тонко, скрывая злость за ядом. — Я еще не воскрес на третий день после своей смерти, чтобы получить силу возвращать к жизни других мертвецов.  
  
Шесть пар глаз впиваются под кожу крючьями, а его квота на досрочный перевод с пятого круга Ада на седьмой лежит в коконе из пластиковых трубок, обколотый какой-то стимулирующей дрянью. Теплый физраствор медлено стекает в вену из пластикового пакета капельницы.   
  
Как же тебя угораздило, Савада Цунаеши?   
  
Приехать домой на новогодние каникулы, чтобы, как полагается внимательному и почтительному сыну, навестить оставленную мать и встретить рассвет на крыше, согласно традициям. А потом пойти в храм и не вернуться. Храм в Намимори один, никаких сюрпризов старое строение в себе не хранит, на улицах полно людей по случаю праздника, а Десятый босс Вонголы пропал, словно в воздухе растаял. Нашли его уже вечером, поставив на уши всех, кого можно и нельзя. Неподалеку от храма, там, где, на вершине каменной лестницы, за красной аркой ворот в небольшой бамбуковой роще пряталось полузабытое святилище. Савада Цунаеши лежал головой в раскрытых дверках ветхого приюта какого-то бога, запутавшись в священном канате. Рыбка в веревочной сетке, недвижная и холодная, впавшая в анабиоз до самой весны.  
  
Третья степень переохлаждения, общая температура тела меньше двадцати девяти градусов. Это практически криогенная заморозка, если только Савада Цунаеши вдруг решил сохранить себя молодым и красивым для последующих поколений. Полный анабиоз — чем не машина времени? Заснуть до весны, а проснуться в будущем. Мукуро бы не отказался посмотреть на подобное пробуждение.   
  
Озадаченные врачи разводили руками: температура тела отказывалась повышаться, несмотря на все ухищрения и новинки медикаментозного мира, а еще они ни разу не сталкивались с тем, чтобы у пациента в коме была такая активность ЦНС, словно он одновременно играет на фортепиано, решает дифференциальные теоремы Лагранджа, декламирует стихи и стоит на беговой дорожке.   
  
Что произошло там — никто не знает. Идущий вторые сутки снег замел все следы, подрубив не начавшееся расследование на корню. По самой распространенной неофициальной версии, он просто споткнулся. Неофициальной — потому что несолидно главе уважаемой Семьи быть неуклюжим увальнем. Одного на мафиозный мир более чем достаточно, второго Дино Каваллоне планета просто не переживет.  
  
— Намимори, оказывается, такое опасное место, — отчетливо, растягивая слова, говорит Мукуро, неотрывно смотря на застывшего у подоконника Хибари Кёю. Вот для кого случившиеся сродни личному оскорблению. — Такое опасное, что иностранным туристам не стоит в одиночестве ходить любоваться местными достопримечательностями.  
  
Вскипающая на дне чужих зрачков ненависть почти физически приятна. Губы Хибари складываются в знакомом до боли обещании безжалостного убийства. Мукуро читает по ним беззвучное "ками" и едва не смеется.   
  
Ками.   
  
Именно так здесь называют богов, божков и прочих мелких духов.   
  
У них здесь вообще сборище бестолковых божеств, которые обрели положенную своему промыслу силу, а мудрости никак не наберутся. Сильнейшие Хранители, а уберечь одного мальчишку не сумели.   
  
— Не могла бы большая часть сочувствующих и переживающих убраться подальше? — сдвигая в сторону больничное покрывало, Мукуро садится на край койки, перекладывая руку Савады себе на колени. — Большое количество народа меня смущает.   
  
Посетители выметаются из палаты железной гребенкой, остается лишь белая кость — Гокудера, у которого на лице написана готовность цепляться за больничный линолеум зубами, если его кто-то попытается вывести из палаты, неизбежный Реборн и, неожиданно, Хибари. Почему в палате все еще находится этот маньяк, Мукуро тактично не спрашивает, заинтересованный неожиданной аномалией. По венам Савады струится пламя Тумана. Оно оплетает каждый нерв и капилляр в его теле, тонкими жгутами ввинчиваясь под кору головного мозга.  
  
— А ты был прав, — Мукуро ловит чужой взгляд, надевая на лицо одну из самых обворожительных улыбок, — это действительно по моей части.   
  
Пламя Тумана липнет к пальцам, просачиваясь из-под чужой кожи, и это странное ощущение. Савада Цунаеши угодил в интересную историю. Мукуро проводит большим пальцем по безвольной руке, вдоль вены от локтя к запястью, растирая и стимулируя кровоток, а потом вытаскивает из прикроватного шкафа стерильную игру, из тех, что держат тут медсестры для замены капельниц. Восковая кожа прокалывается с неохотой — Мукуро тянет иглу обратно, аккуратно перенося рубиновую каплю себе на палец, после чего прокалывает свою кожу, дожидаясь, пока выступившая кровь смешается.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — шипит с другой стороны кровати Гокудера.  
  
— Занимаюсь черной магией, разве не видно? — Мукуро улыбается и слизывает кровь, раскатывая по языку металлический привкус. — Ты не мог бы спуститься в больничный ларек на первый этаж и купить мне восковую куклу, Хаято-кун? А то я забыл, когда шел сюда.   
  
— Я не помню, чтобы тебе разрешали что-то подобное.  
  
— Это всего лишь ритуал. Сцепка. Считайте издержками профессии, — пожав плечами, Мукуро ложится на соседнюю койку, подтягивая к себе свободную капельницу, и вешает на нее пакет с физраствором. Игла входит в вену легче обычного, хотя под тремя препарирующими тебя взглядами промазать легче легкого. — Мне же нужно знать, что творится в голове у Савады Цунаеши.  
  
— Давай-ка по порядку и с пояснениями, — снятый с предохранителя пистолет спокойно лежит на коленях гладящего Леона Реборна. Еще не утратившие детскую припухлость пальцы почесывают блестящую зеленую чешую, и в тех местах, где они соприкасаются, она идет радужными волнами. Мукуро вздыхает слишком показательно:  
  
— Он находится под действием внутренней иллюзии. Я про такие только читал, потому что их никто не применяет уже больше пары сотен лет: слишком много времени нужно на создание, слишком большая затрата энергии, обязательное использование предмета как накопителя Пламени... в общем, одни неудобства, — он подкладывает себе под спину подушки, чтобы удобней лежалось, — однако ничто не было так эффективно, как использование этих иллюзий для создания ловушек. Легенды про ворующие душу зеркала, байки про магию вуду, сказки об играющих с человеком лисах и енотах — это все от этих иллюзий. Вам следует вернуться к святилищу и хорошо поискать. Наверняка найдется какой-нибудь сломанный предмет.  
  
— И? — голос Гокудеры сухой, какой-то ломкий. Мукуро бросает на него быстрый взгляд и выравнивает кранчик на капельнице, отмеряя скорость вливания.  
  
— Саваде Цунаеши, как обычно, очень повезло. Найти в наше время такую редкость — неслыханная удача.  
  
— Что-то подобное в Намимори? — в холодном свете зимнего дня Хибари Кёя смотрится удивительно органично. Как каменная статуя будды на храмовой дороге.   
  
— Они есть везде, где люди поклоняются богам, — Мукуро пожимает плечами и закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь. — На вашем месте я бы искал зеркало. Судя по тому, что случилось, это именно этот тип.  
  
— Так что именно произошло?   
  
Мир за закрытыми веками гнется, прорастая серым светом и желтыми точками, мягко откликается чужое сознание рядом. Не техника переселения душ, а что-то вроде... залезть в чужую голову и посмотреть на то, что там внутри. Тебе не откроются тайные мыслишки, останутся под замком секреты, а вот сама душа... Самая прекрасная из возможностей посмотреть на то, из чего сложен человек внутри:  
  
— Ничего особенного, Хаято-кун, — собственный голос в момент начала транса кажется Мукуро чужим. — Он заглянул в зеркало богов, и его душу украли.  
  


***

  
  
Чужое сознание — это колодец с гладкими стенками, в чьей пустоте не видно дна. Мукуро не может даже приблизительно пересчитать всех тех сумасшедших, которые нашли свой конец на его дне, рискнув спускаться не зная как.   
  
Чужое сознание — это плотная материя сверхтяжелой звезды, которая вот-вот провалится под собственным весом, вырывая в пространстве черную дыру, выворачивая наизнанку цвета, ориентирование и само время.  
  
Чужое сознание — это вражеская территория. Целый мир, который не рад твоему присутствию и только и ждет того, чтобы пожрать, перетирая своими стенками, словно гигантский желудок.   
  
Мукуро перехватывает трезубец, настороженно осматриваясь вокруг.  
  
Покатые горы с невысоким подлеском, поросшие на самых вершинах редким лесом, покрыты серо-синим снегом. Сухие желтые травинки обозначают русло замерзающего на зиму ручья. На ветру они шевелятся, шепчутся — Мукуро прекрасно видит странных пушистых созданий, мелькающих среди стеблей. Больше всего они похожи на мотыльков со слишком длинным пушистым брюшком, которым оторвали крылья. Мохнатые змеи-мотыльки лентами вьются над снегом, ныряют в сугробы, а потом настороженно выглядывают, заинтересованно поводя в сторону чужака короткими усиками. Порождения чужого сознания не торопятся нападать, и Мукуро сдвигается с места. От заснеженного подножья горы наверх вьется тонкая цепочка следов.   
  
Кто бы мог подумать — внутренний мир Савады Цунаеши, Десятого наследника Вонголы и, в не таком уж и далеком будущем, грозы всего Альянса, это какое-то захолустье, утопающее в снегах и населенное воплощенной мечтой энтомолога. Верде бы точно понравилось. Мукуро поднимает голову, закрывая глаза от света — над горной вершиной висит низкое желтое солнце, предвещая близость заката. А еще начинается снегопад.   
  
Проедающий до самых костей холод приходит не сразу — Мукуро не переодевался, сохранив в своем мозгу отпечаток памяти о теплой тяжести одежды на плечах, чтобы с точностью воссоздать образ в чужом мире. Ветер поднимает в воздух колючий снег, царапает щеки, забираясь под одежду. Между выстуживающей зимние горы метелью и душой Савады Цунаеши можно провести множество красивых метафор, если только захотеть.   
  
Мукуро смотрит и запоминает, делая пометку на будущее — никогда больше не верить мягким улыбкам Савады Цунаеши. За теплотой глаз его скрывается ледяная бездна, и у него нет желания узнавать, что стало ее причиной.  
  
Тропинка пьяно вихляет, ведет между снежных гор. Мукуро огибает промерзшее дерево, осматривается. Следы теряются за поворотом, а снег идет все сильней, забиваясь за воротник. Если остановится на пару минут, то на голове скопиться самая натуральная снежная шапка. Поиски затягиваются — ему стоит вернуться, чтобы продолжить позже, когда насторожившийся внутренний мир забудет о чужом присутствии. Мукуро отпускает воображаемую нить, приготовившись к обратному сбросу, но ничего не происходит. Он пробует несколько раз, меняет частоту и приложение нагрузки, но клетка чужого разума держит крепко.   
  
Между самонадеянностью и неумением практически нет разницы — он тоже попал в ловушку.  
  
Со злым восхищением Мукуро смотрит на призрачную сеть, затянувшую небо и горы тонкой паутиной Тумана. Нити настолько тонкие, что их практически невозможно рассмотреть, а ведь он присматривался и искал нарочно. Паутина сплетается с составляющей самой души, которая породила вечную зиму вокруг, питается тем, что внутри у Савады Цунаеши, поэтому ее так просто не разорвать. Кем бы ни был тот, кто поставил на зеркало иллюзорную ловушку, он был умен и умел. Вонголе следует трижды проверить свое окружение и хорошо поискать по миру колдуна. Мукуро хочет лично встретиться с этим человеком и посмотреть в его глаза. Чтобы убить во избежание подобных сюрпризов в будущем. Если этот человек все еще жив, конечно.  
  
Чужое сознание — это обманка, зыбкое отражение мыслей на костяном своде черепа. Не стоит верить всему тому, что происходит в нем. Мукуро закрывает глаза, нарушая зрительный контакт, и начинает считать, приравнивая слова к ритмике собственного сердца. И только потом начинает собственную технику, создавая проводника. Махровые крылья едва касаются щеки — белая полярная сова делает широкий круг и садится на ближайшую ветвь, смотря на него двумя кругами металлически-желтых глаз.   
  
— Ну что, давай поохотимся на зайца? — улыбается Мукуро и передает фамилиару свои воспоминания о Саваде Цунаеши. Мелкие обрывки коротких встреч вытряхиваются из потайных коробок сознания: глаза с отраженным в них солнечным кругом, немигающе смотрящие вверх, тонущий в медовой ярости зрачок полускрытый веком, пламенеющая бездна, когда спокойствие взрывается сверхновой, раскидывая окрест протуберанцы обжигающего пламени, сметающие все на своем пути.   
  
"Я смогу", — говорит в его голове Савада Цунаеши. — "Я защищу вас".   
  
Огневеющий Шива-разрушитель. Он просто не видит себя со стороны. Юное, наивное божество, которое все еще думает, что сила дается во благо, а не для убийства. Которое еще не познало ее одиночества.   
  
Улыбка Мукуро становится тоньше и злее, когда он провожает взглядом сорвавшуюся с дерева птицу.   
  
У Савады Цунаеши все шансы стать Буддой. Он уже однажды спас вселенную. И превратил свою душу в холодную пустыню. Чем выше вьется по горе тропа, тем больше снега и злее ветер. Его порывы поднимают мелкие ледяные крупицы, закручивают их, отчего кажется, что воздух полон битого стекла. Мукуро совсем не удивляется, когда, отерев щеку, видит кровь на перчатке. Нужно скорее заканчивать.   
  
Первой странностью становится запах. Влажная свежесть весенних цветов и прогретой солнцем земли течет по воздуху, заставляя озадаченно остановиться, оглядываясь. Мукуро слишком давно работает с чужим сознанием, чтобы не знать — перемены не всегда к лучшему. Его фамилиар не подает признаков беспокойства, деловито вычищая перья в трех метрах по правую руку. Сова тихо ухает и, взмахнув крыльями в последний раз, рассыпается огоньками пламени. Это значит, что свою функцию она выполнила — Савада Цунаеши находится за грядой из невысокого кустарника где-то в радиусе десяти метров. Как раз там, откуда тянет цветочным ароматом и теплом. Мукуро крадучись идет туда, слишком осторожный, чтобы попасться еще в одну ловушку, и не желающий больше иметь дела с причудами чужого рассудка.  
  
С каждым шагом становится теплее. Воздух наполняется влагой, снег под ногами рыхлый, напитанный водой. Мукуро внимательно осматривает деревья вокруг и замечает набухшие почки. Еще через несколько шагов с оттаявшей травинки навстречу слетает бледная бабочка, а когда он заходит за гряду, то видит нечто невозможное к существованию в реальности: среди ледяного царства, в промерзших до своей каменной основы горах, цветет весна. Истаявший снег питает небольшие ручьи, яркая зелень качается под теплым дуновением ветра, а деревья покрыты цветами. Настоящий райский сад, в котором рядом с дикой сливой растет глициния, и все засыпано опадающей сакурой. Цветочный аромат здесь глубже, гуще. Опьяняет с первого же вздоха, так что голова кружится, становясь тяжелой. От резкого тепла клонит в сон. Тяжелым дурманом сдавливает виски, а веки закрываются сами. Каждый вздох словно пряное вино — отравляет сладостью, от которой теплеет в груди, а внутренности превращаются в вязкое желе. Мукуро не сразу успевает понять, в чем дело, закрывая рот и нос. Слишком поздно — он уже наглотался цветочной отравы. Тело не двигается, едва реагируя: ватные руки, окаменевшие ноги. В сознании удерживает лишь одно: в раскинутых веревочными канатами корнях старого дерева спит Савада Цунаеши. Странные цветы с бледными, словно вылепленными из воска кружками лепестков, склоняются над его лицом, присыпая щеки желтой пыльцой. Они раскачиваются на тоненьких стебельках, приникают венчиками к коже, словно пьют с нее что-то. Последний шаг дается с трудом — Мукуро почти падает в цветочное море, медленно поглощающее Саваду, и в последний момент успевает ухватиться рукой за ветку ближайшего кустарника. Под ладонью скользит жирная земля, пропитывая ткань влагой, а до чужого лица меньше дюйма.   
  
Савада Цунаеши пахнет цветами. Они покрывают его тело, словно покойника в гробу. Они прорастают сквозь него, словно он давно мертв, и его плоть стала удобрением для семян. Вот почему вокруг весеннее буйство — Савада Цунаеши скармливает самого себя собственному сознанию, пытаясь вернуть утраченное тепло. С силой прикусив изнутри щеку, Мукуро отгоняет сонный дурман и срывает первый цветок. Стебель с хрустом ломается под пальцами, на перчатке остается густой прозрачный сок. Он течет словно клейстер, высыхая на воздухе и теряя свою прозрачность — сладко пахнущий и наверняка невыносимо приятный. Но Мукуро он кажется отвратительным, а цветочная сладость — запахом гниющей плоти. Стебли давятся с хрустом, измятые и сорванные цветы падают вокруг охапками, а когда Мукуро тянется за последним, он складывает свои лепестки, становясь бабочкой, и, легко взмахнув крылышками, улетает прочь. За ним тянутся остальные цветы. Стебли сворачиваются, отделяются, расползаются окрест червями, вместо венчиков распускаются полупрозрачные крылья. Миллионы бабочек разлетаются вокруг, и это похоже на цветочный вихрь. Слабость становится невыносимой — Мукуро падает на Саваду, почти ожидая, что провалится сквозь него до самой земли, задерживая дыхание, чтобы желеобразная, прогнившая плоть не попала в нос и рот, но теряет сознание раньше. Последнее, что он видит, уже засыпая, как жухнет трава вокруг, как осыпаются с деревьев едва распустившиеся листья и цветы. На щеку падает первая снежинка, и от этого спокойно — возвращается зима, а значит, он победил.   
  
Сон тяжелый, в него Мукуро падает, словно в колодец. Это как если бы в чужом сне заснуть снова, спускаясь на другой уровень сознания. Он о таком никогда не слышал, но, с другой стороны — до него не было таких же отчаянных, кто бы ходил по чужим внутренним мирам, как по своим собственным. Стенки колодца сжимаются вокруг него, желая перетереть, вытолкнуть инородное из себя, они прилипают к коже черной нефтяной жижей. "Стоила ли игра свеч?" — думает Мукуро, с трудом открывая глаза, выдираясь из тяжелого сна.   
  
Вовремя. Еще полчаса, и они бы превратились в сугроб.  
  
— Низкие температуры тебя не красят, — оповещает Мукуро бессознательного Саваду, вытряхивая снег из волос, и снимает перчатку, чтобы с силой ударить по щеке. На посеревшей коже медленно наливается яркий отпечаток. Он прикладывает ладонь к месту удара. Кожа, холодная даже на вид, при прикосновении кажется ледяной. Из того, что помнит Мукуро про переохлаждение, и того, что слушал, пока неторопливо поднимался в палату, картина вырисовывается невеселая. Единственное, что Мукуро понимает совершенно ясно — из уютной лощины им лучше убираться. Снег идет все сильнее, занося прогалины и иссохшую траву белым саваном, но там, где его еще нет, по прежнему пахнет ядовитой цветочной сладостью. Когда Мукуро поднимается с земли, то первое, что видит — это тех самых змей-мотыльков, которые купались в сугробах у подножья гор. Черные глаза-бусины без выражения следят за ним, медленно поводят из стороны в сторону лохматыми усиками. Мукуро припугивает их волной иллюзорного пламени и поднимает Саваду на руки. Тело у него безвольное, как набитая ватой кукла, и тяжелое, словно мешок с камнями. Мукуро никогда бы не подумал, что в таком хлипком мальчишке может быть столько веса, но далеко им идти не надо, только выбраться из лощины. Оставлять свой билет на спасение Мукуро не намерен.   
  
Он не настолько благороден, чтобы взойти на алтарь ради абстрактной связи, которая якобы теперь существует между ним и юным Вонголой. По его мнению, цена за свободу слишком завышена — он сполна уже расплатился в будущем за все настоящее.   
  
Он достаточно тщеславен, чтобы потребовать потом разорвать контракт на свою душу. Услуга за услугу, или равноценный обмен, как говорят алхимики.  
  
Его иллюзия свободы на иллюзию жизни Савады Цунаеши.   
  
Отличная сделка.   
  
За оставленной позади прогалиной начинается каменная тропа. Высокие откосы скал защищают от ветра. Самое подходящее место. При обморожении нельзя растирать кожу снегом — Мукуро не помнит, где читал это, но привык доверять своей памяти. Он берет Саваду за руки, поднося их к губам — теплое дыхание плывет по воздуху клубами пара, оседая на коже пальцев мелкой взвесью. Это забавно — пытаться согреть руки, способные при желании испепелить небольшой город. Мукуро растирает их между своих ладоней, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо Савады — глубокие синие тени, пергаментная пленка на губах. Интересно, сколько жизни успели выпить цветочные бабочки из своего создателя? Мукуро не церемонится, растирая тело — главное, восстановить кровоток, а лечить свою ментальную проекцию Савада Цунаеши будет самостоятельно, без его участия. Хотя, когда в твоей душе творится такое, впору ложиться в психиатрическую клинику. В добровольном порядке.   
  
Кожа наливается цветом медленно. Слишком медленно — Мукуро раздражается быстрее, чем приходит в себя Савада.   
  
Ну же, Шива, разве тебе не положено воскреснуть из пепла тобой же сожженных?  
  
Просыпающийся Савада Цунаеши смотрит на мир глазами новорожденного. Недоуменно хлопают слипшиеся ресницы, а движения неловки и спутаны. Он хватается за руки Мукуро, как утопающий за спасательный круг, и открывает рот, явно собираясь сказать какую-то глупость. На его счастье, голоса нет — Мукуро по горло сыт вынужденным ожиданием и сполна наигрался в сиделку, чтобы выслушивать вопросы вышедшего из анабиоза Савады Цунаеши. Он давит на подбородок, поднимая к себе его лицо, придирчиво осматривая стремительно краснеющие щеки и собственное отражение на блестящей поверхности чужих глаз.  
  
— А я уже было подумал, что придется остаться здесь до весны, — говорит Мукуро, зная что вся ирония этих слов понятна только ему, и отстраняется, не без удовольствия наблюдая, с каким видом озирается по сторонам Савада Цунаеши. Давать пояснения он не торопится, предпочитая сперва насладиться чувством хозяина положения.   
  
— Где мы? — задает самый очевидный и при этом самый неуместный вопрос Савада. Мукуро тонко улыбается:  
  
— У тебя в голове. Прекрасные пейзажи в твоем подсознании. Но на мой вкус, слишком холодно. Почему бы тебе не представить что-то вроде Гоа?  
  
— Не понимаю, — Савада Цунаеши озирается по сторонам и дрожит как осиновый лист, растирая руками свои плечи. Футболка и джинсы — не самая подходящая одежда для зимних прогулок. На него холодно даже смотреть. — Я же был в храме, а потом...  
  
— Что потом?  
  
— Не помню, — виноватая улыбка на дрожащих губах вызывает новую волну раздражения. Мукуро закатывает глаза к небу, мысленно высказывая ему все, что он думает о наивности и краткосрочной памяти.   
  
— Это правда мой внутренний мир? — перебивает гневную оду Савада Цунаеши. Он хмурится, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Мукуро смотрит внимательно на сосредоточенное лицо — глаза наливаются янтарным светом, что поглощает зрачок, расслабленные губы что-то шепчут, проговаривая про себя.  
  
— Я тебе верю, — решает проснувшийся Шива. — Расскажешь потом, когда выберемся отсюда.  
  
— Решил сбежать из клетки собственного разума? Похвально, Савада Цунаеши.  
  
Но поздно.   
  
Воздух настолько холодный, что кажется жидким азотом. Один вдох — и твои легкие смерзнутся. Если стоять на месте и не двигаться, то можно почувствовать, как холод пробирается сквозь подошву, пролезает через кожу и мышцы, превращая кости в хрупкий лед. Если не двигаться слишком долго, то ступни примерзнут, и при попытке сделать шаг останутся на ровном камне тропы. Мукуро отыскивает взглядом нити пламени, свившие ловушку, и коротко рассказывает, что произошло. В качестве ответной любезности он выспрашивает в подробностях каждый шаг, что сделал Савада Цунаеши до того, как оказался в забытом богами и людьми месте.  
  
— Что-то блестело, — после долгих раздумий наконец-то отвечает Савада. — На вершине горы. Так же, как там.   
  
И показывает вверх. Мукуро поворачивается с нехорошим чувством и видит каменные ступени. Он может поклясться, что полчаса назад, когда он выбирал место, чтобы остановиться и перевести дух, там ничего не было. Однако тропа пропала. Вместо нее наверх ведут серые плиты. Растрескавшиеся, покрытые по краям снежной изморозью, стертые до каменной крошки местами. Савада Цунаеши смотрит на них неотрывно, а потом поворачивается — его глаза почти растворились во внутреннем свете, ясные, словно солнечный диск в зимнем небе. И такие же холодные.  
  
— Я помню эту лестницу, — говорит он и, не дожидаясь Мукуро, делает первый шаг. В окружающей их плотной тишине отчетливо слышно, как хрустят под подошвами кроссовок ломаемые снежинки. Мукуро смотрит на узкую спину со сведенными лопатками под растянутой тканью футболки и думает, что внутри себя Савада Цунаеши все еще пытается остаться тем ребенком, с которым Мукуро встретился в первый раз. Его же он пытается в себе убить, чтобы стать наконец-то тем, кого в нем хотят видеть другие. Поэтому джинсы вместо костюма от Диор, футболка вместо рубашки от Гуччи и стоптанные старые кроссовки вместо дорогих кожаных туфель от Балдинини. Поэтому снег и лед вокруг, поэтому к Саваде Цунаеши враждебно его собственное сознание. Потому что он не тот, кем кажется, и внутренний диссонанс раздирает его изнутри.   
  
Немного помедлив, Мукуро идет следом, в несколько шагов догоняя Саваду. Стоит ли рассказать ему, что Шива соединяет в себе два начала?   
  
— Ступеней должно быть триста шестьдесят девять, — говорит Савада, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать что-то с камней. Осколок круглого зеркала. Мукуро отбирает его, ловит отражение собственных глаз, переворачивает, чутко прослеживая пальцами каменный узор с другой стороны. Он оказался прав в предположении о предмете-ловушке. Подобное зеркало вполне подходит под описанное в книгах.  
  
— Я его уже видел уже, только целым, — говорит Савада. — В храме. Странно, что оно здесь. Наверное, ветром сдуло.  
  
Не смеется Мукуро только потому, что происходящее совершенно не смешно. Бесконечный подъем изматывает. Он бы с удовольствием остановился перевести дух, но некоторые упрямые мальчишки, отдохнувшие и не измотанные поисками пропавших среди заснеженных гор, идут вперед, не останавливаясь. Мукуро не останавливает Саваду лишь потому, что это может быть опасным — проснувшийся, он сейчас находится в своей стихии, мир вокруг слушается его, отзываясь, выстраиваясь так, как нужно. Храмовая лестница не бесконечна, хоть и кажется таковой, потому что Савада Цунаеши уверен в этом. Если остановить его сейчас, то они, возможно, никогда не выберутся.   
  
Обременять Вонголу двойными похоронами Мукуро не намерен — столько радости за один раз людям вредно для здоровья.   
  
Последние двадцать ступеней даются тяжело. С трудом переводя дыхание, Мукуро думает, что стоит спросить у Маммон расценки за услуги и составить на их основе собственный прейскурант. Он и так слишком прогадал с контрактом на использование собственных талантов. Впрочем, за эту миссию он уже получил свое. Что значит смертельная опасность по сравнению с неограниченным доступом в сознание Савады Цунаеши?  
  
— Я был прав, это тот же храм, — радостно говорит не подозревающий о разделе собственной души Савада и, схватив его за руку, тащит наверх. Бог пришел к своему храму, и тот встречает его. Красная тори высится среди каменных развалов. На фоне серого неба ее столбы кажутся облитыми кровью. За ней — выложенный булыжником двор. Пустой, выстуженный. Высящиеся по бокам ели облеплены снегом, обвязаны канатами. Крупные медные бубенцы на них раскачиваются на ветру, но не слышно ни звука.  
  
— Почему так, Мукуро? Внутренний мир — это отражение реального места, где я сейчас нахожусь?   
  
— Не всегда, — отвечает он с осторожностью, чтобы не пуститься в пространную лекцию на узкоспециализированную тему. — Большинство людей вообще не способно видеть находящееся внутри себя. Тебе, можно сказать, повезло.   
  
— Тут довольно мрачно.  
  
— Тебя вечно тянет в заброшенные места, Савада Цунаеши, — Мукуро выдергивает свою руку из чужой хватки и осматривается. На другом конце двора — покосившаяся от времени громада храма. Стропила давно сгнили, крыша просела, а в ступенях, ведущих к алтарной части, зияют дыры.   
  
— Жалкое зрелище.   
  
— Смотри, еще один, — Савада его не слушает, что, конечно же, очень мило с его стороны. Мукуро без всякого удивления смотрит на новый зеркальный обломок, теперь размером с добрую половину круга.  
  
— Я не хочу знать, что в твоем сознании делают развалившиеся храмы, но, кажется, понимаю, как можно сломать ловушку, — медленно говорит Мукуро, забирая зеркальный обломок и прикладывая его к найденному до этого. Совпадают они идеально, так, что если надавить, не остается даже трещины. Осколки соединяются в один большой.   
  
— Покажи мне, где его ты взял?   
  
Савада кивает и идет в сторону, сворачивая с открытого двора куда-то под деревья. Между промерзших еловых створов еще одна тропка, но уже и меньше. Семь метров, каждый из которых хранят каменные статуи Будд, повязанные красными платками вокруг шеи. Мукуро всегда нравилось, как это смотрится — словно Будде перерезали горло, и божественная кровь великого просветителя стынет в ране, сворачиваясь на холодном воздухе.  
  
— Всегда любил японский эстетический минимализм, — доверительно говорит Мукуро, рассматривая строгие каменные лица, обвислые уши и металлические кольца посохов. — Только у вас место поклонения богу выглядит как ведьмино капище.   
  
— А мне нравятся католические храмы, — улыбается Савада Цунаеши и, подняв еловую ветку, стряхивает с каменных шляп снеговые шапки. — В них очень светло.  
  
С того момента, как они поднялись на вершину горы, Савада вырос на добрых три дюйма. Мукуро смотрит на обрисовавшийся мышечный рельеф рук и теряющее детскую припухлость лицо и думает, замечает ли в себе сам Савада происходящие перемены. Скорее всего, нет. Сейчас он слишком занят тем, что принято называть "поиском себя". На самом деле, это просто процесс избавления от инородного. Люди зачастую ведут себя так, как им диктуют правила этикета, социальные нормы, привитые в глубоком детстве привычки и прочая-прочая шелуха. Если от нее очистить человека, оставить его в обнаженном, неприкрытом виде, то он будет чувствовать себя очень неловко. Вести себя искренне и говорить только правду сложно и, зачастую, очень вредно для здоровья. Так получается, что, бесконечно требуя честности от своих потомков, родители всегда сами воспитывают новое поколение лицемеров, потому что даже сами не готовы услышать всю правду, что могут рассказать им собственные дети.  
  
— Я рад, что за мной пришел именно ты, — говорит Савада Цунаеши, улыбаясь вымученной улыбкой. Она трескается на его губах, такая же искусственная, как зима вокруг. За его плечом, в конце дорожки, стоит, раскрыв дверки, маленький домик, жилище для ками. С пустой подставкой на истертой шелковой подушке неопределенного цвета.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Мукуро, хотя уже знает ответ.  
  
Савада Цунаеши — простой человек, заблудившийся среди холодных гор, он свернул не на ту дорогу и случайно стал богом, заменив собой давно мертвое божество в пустом храме. Незавидная участь.   
  
— Ты не станешь жалеть меня, — говорит Савада и наклоняется, поднимая с камней последний осколок, соединяя зеркало. Каменный круг, залитый с одной стороны расплавленным слюдяным песком, украшенный позеленевшим от времени серебром. На обратной стороне его в танце поднимает вверх четыре руки Шива, окруженный синими святыми лотосами. Знакомый знак. Мукуро усмехается и идет к святилищу, расчищая подставку от снега.   
  
Вонголе не придется искать колдуна, зачаровавшего зеркальное стекло. Он мертв уже много веков, сойдя с ума в созданной им же самим ловушке.  
  
— Давай заканчивать, Савада Цунаеши. Мы с тобой потом поговорим о правилах поведения внутри самосознания, если, конечно, тебе все еще будет интересно, как зайти в собственный разум так, чтобы он тебя не сожрал.  
  
Савада кивает и передает ему зеркальный круг, но в последний момент останавливается. Мукуро вопросительно приподнимает бровь, смотря на внезапно замявшегося Саваду:   
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
Наивность вопроса не вяжется с серьезностью тона.   
  
— Обещаю.  
  
Зеркало передается из руки в руки, словно печать, скрепляющая договор. Мукуро в последний раз любуется филигранной гравировкой, прослеживая пальцами уже не существующий в реальности узор великого творения утраченной технологии, и ставит зеркало на место. Оно легко входит в пазики, и в ту же секунду мир идет рябью. Призрачная сеть, удерживающая его, рвется — видно лопающиеся канаты. Дорожка под ногами вспухает пузырем, разбрасывая вокруг комья земли и камни, падают мертвые Будды, рушится домик.   
  
— Так и должно быть?! — Савада Цунаеши панически хватается руками за воздух, но попадает в объятья Мукуро, крепко ухватившего его за плечо.  
  
— Кто знает, — ехидно тянет он, неотрывно следя за тем, как поднявшийся от подошвы горы снег сметает все вокруг, мешается с вихрями цветов и жухлой травы. Черный провал чужого зрачка затягивает в колодец, оповещая, что выход открыт. Мукуро позволяет рукам Савады сжаться вокруг него еще сильней, а потом наклоняется так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. Остался последний ключ — яркое эмоциональное переживание, ломающее замок и готовое в будущем послужить якорем для нового контакта.  
  
— Не дыши, — говорит он, прежде чем накрыть губами изумленно раскрытый рот, мягко втягивая в поцелуе чужой язык и воздух, успокаивающе гладя вдоль напрягшейся шеи. Мир вздрагивает в последний раз и идет трещинами, осыпаясь кусками, словно разбитое зеркало.  
  


***

  
  
— И все-таки, это пошло, — говорит Мукуро, облизывая пересохшие губы и осматриваясь в поисках воды, — уделять все внимание невинной жертве, а не спасшему ее герою.  
  
Больничная палата тонет в серых тенях зимних сумерек. Мукуро даже не собирается спрашивать, сколько времени провел в отключке, пока путешествовал по внутреннему миру Десятого Вонголы. По тому, как затекли ноги и отекла рука, а также по багровому синяку вокруг вены, он понимает — долго. А еще — кто-то из присутствующих был столь любезен, что заменил пакет с физраствором и поставил новую капельницу, с глюкозой.   
  
— Пей, — таким голосом обычно зачитывают приговор перед тем, как палач отрубит осужденному голову, но в эмоциональном диапазоне Хибари Кеи это, видимо, приравнивается к благосклонности. Очень мило со стороны того, кто спит и видит, как пустить тебе кровь.  
  
— Если она отравлена, то знай — я приду к тебе после смерти неупокоенным духом и заберу с собой, — Мукуро отбирает бутылку с минералкой и отвечает не менее милой улыбкой, чем полный холодного предвкушения оскал Хибари. Обмен любезностями невежливо прерывается радостным квохтаньем со стороны койки Савады Цунаеши. Мукуро даже нет нужды поворачивать голову, чтобы знать, что там сейчас происходит. Гокудере следовало родиться курицей-наседкой. В этом случае он бы принес миру неоценимую продовольственную пользу, выкормив и взрастив в целости и сохранности не одно поколение цыплят. Об этом Мукуро благоразумно молчит, просто громко напоминая, что больным требуется покой.  
  
После длительного пребывания в чужом сознании Мукуро чувствует себя пропущенным через мясорубку фаршем. К раскалывающейся голове и усталости добавляется приятное чувство — заполненная каверна колодца, его персональный доступ в сознание Савады Цунаеши. Ради такого, пожалуй, стоило рискнуть.   
  
— Мукуро, ты себя нормально чувствуешь? — Савада едва пришел в себя, но уже порывается сесть, выглядывая из-за спин окруживших его людей. Мукуро долго смотрит в ответ и отворачивается.   
  
Закрой глаза, Савада Цунаеши. Твоим взглядом можно испепелять на месте, а какой-нибудь неосторожный мотылек легко сгорит, потянувшись к твоему теплу. Мукуро улыбается, просчитывая в уме, на сколько еще контрактов его разведет этот святой демон, прежде чем наконец заполучит себе его душу целиком.   
  
— Ты мне должен, Савада Цунаеши... — говорит Мукуро и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть перекосившегося лица Гокудеры, уже открывшего рот, и перебивает гневную тираду ровно за один вздох до ее начала, — ...новогодний обед. Всегда было интересно, чем он отличается от обычного.  
  
Названная сейчас цена не для Савады, а для окружающих своего игрушечного Короля демонов. О настоящем они поговорят позже, в приватной обстановке. Ведь, в конце-концов, он пообещал, а Рокудо Мукуро не из тех, кто нарушает свое слово, особенно если оно принесет выгоду впоследствии.


End file.
